Bendy Land
is an establishment and a theme park based on Bendy's series of cartoons and characters by Joey Drew Studios, and owned by Bertrum Piedmont with the construction help of Lacie Benton. Bendy Land was mentioned in Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine and there is a huge numerous amount of attraction pieces and rides based on the said amusement park, found in the storage 9 warehouse and other locations connected to the said warehouse. History It took over forty years to finish the construction for Bendy Land by Bertrum."For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! - Bertrum Piedmont, Chapter 4 It is a colossal-sized amusement park separated into four main parts; Light Land, Big Land, Dark Land, and Tiny Land. The center location of Bendy Land is the tower along with three stages in front of it. The main entrance is located on the south, two more entrances on both west and east directions, and the office found up north. The midway street is located from south to north. Rides Mad House Better known as the Haunted House. It is a dark ride of Bendy Land, and the only theme park ride so far found in-game. Outside of this ride seems to turn out to be a living Haunted House, with sharp teeth under the top of the porch as well as cartoon pie eyes in place of both windows on the rooftop. This ride also seems to be a reference to the Disney park ride Haunted Mansion. The Whipper Will-O As it was only mentioned in an advertisement poster, the big picture for the purpose of this ride really turns out is clearly unknown. The name of this ride is a reference to the whip-poor-will, a bird related to nightjars from the Eastern areas of North America. Darl'n Duck Boats This was suppose to be a boat ride. Judging by ducks seen in the ride's advertisement poster, the cartoon duck heads found in-game are previously used for the ride. Devil's Carousel Hence its name, this is a carousel of Bendy Land. The carousel horse ride-seats, by the name of Horsey, that were found in-game are used for the Devil's Carousel ride, hinted by the silhouetted horses seen in the said ride's advertisement poster. Buddy Boris Railway It is a railroad train ride of Bendy Land. There are few Bendy-faced trains of the Buddy Boris Railway ride found in the Maintenance room. The ride may be a direct reference to Walt Disney World Railroad which is also a train ride found in Walt Disney World. Angry Anchor's Battleship Extravaganza A battleship attraction of Bendy Land. Unnamed Tower The main tower is located at the center of Bendy Land, according to the map. Seen in few drawings, he structure of this tower bears a strong resemblance to between the Empire State Building and the rebuilt One World Trade Center of New York City, with both four sides printed with Bendy's head. Connecting across the top of this tower is what appears to be an aerial tramway ride. In front of the tower are three audience stages. Unnamed Attraction/Ride There is an unidentified ride or attraction of Bendy Land. The outside resembles a castle fortress with a gigantically wide entrance. On top of this ride/attraction is Bendy himself sporting a pair of large bat-like wings, with their position seems to take the shape of Bendy's own horns. Sketch drawings Map_room_decal_08.png|A drawing of the Bendy trash can. Map_room_decal_07.png|A drawing of the main center of Bendy Land. Map_room_decal_06.png|A drawing of the roller coaster cart. Map_room_decal_05.png|A drawing of the train. Map_room_decal_04.png|A drawing of the Haunted House. Map_room_decal_02.png|A drawing of the Bendy Land entrance. References Category:Locations Category:Establishments